As used in this application, the steering ratio is defined as steering output/steering input. The steering input may be, for example, displacement of a joystick or a steering wheel. The steering output may be, for example, change in the steered position of one or more steerable elements (e.g., an articulated section of the vehicle and/or traction elements, such as wheels, of the vehicle), and/or change in the actuator(s) (e.g., hydraulic cylinder(s)) for effecting such change in the steered position of the one or more steerable elements. A larger steering ratio represents a steering system in which a given steering input results in a relatively large steering output whereas a smaller steering ratio represents a steering system in which the given steering input results in a relatively small steering output. Thus, the steering output of a steering system with a larger steering ratio is more “sensitive” to the steering input than a steering system with a smaller steering ratio. Such sensitivity could be particularly noticeable in vehicles set at a higher steering ratio and traveling at relatively high speed.